deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie vs James
Decription This is It! The Two Most Lovable Pokemon Characters Battle To See who is The Strongest of the 2! Jessie vs James! ''Interlude'' (Cue Team Rocket's Double Trouble ) Wiz:Death Battle is a Show known for Pitting Similar Characters in the Ring for a Battle to the Death. Boomstick:And Today, we are going to be Doing the Same, however..As our Season 2 Finale, we are gonna Have the Two most Comically Relatable Villains in Anime history. Wiz:While these Two are Teamates and known for Being together as Team Rocket, we are Pitting Jessie and James in The Battlefield with 6 of Their Old Pokemon. Boomstick:"Jessie, The Beautiful Brawn." Wiz:"And James, The Handsome Tactician." Boomstick:Before we Discuss the Rules, we are Gonna say what Pokemon the Two will get. Wiz:Jessie will be Getting her Arbok, Wobbuffet, (TBA) Jessie (Cue Team Rocket's Secret Strategy ) Wiz: The "Leader" of the Team Rocket Trio, The Hot Headed member of the Team Rocket Trio, Known As Jessie, She started out as A Young sweetheart That was Actually very Poor, Although she Was Somehow able to Go to the Same School as James, where she Met James, however, she Had terrible Grades and Immediately Flunked. Boomstick:Heh, Dimwit. Wiz:However, That didn't Stop this Girl, she Eventually became a Member of a Biker gang...And then Eventually Team Rocket, where She again Met James and Meowth, and Became the Team Rocket Trio, an Originally Super Successful Team...until they met Ash and Pikachu. Boomstick:Jessie is a Very Skilled girl and Along Side her other Members, Is Incredibly Durable, Having been Blasted off over Seven Hundred and FIFTY TIMES. Wiz:However, Jessie is a Very Hot-Headed person, Once she gets Frustrated, Its Very Unlikely she can Get her Focus Back on track, She is a Very Skilled Trainer and she can Prove it with her Pretty Impressive team! Jessie:"To Protect the World from Devastation.." Arbok Wiz:The Very first Pokemon Jessie showed Us is None other than The Snake Pokemon, Ekans, This small Ekans was Quite Powerful however, Having Very Powerful Moves early On, however it wasn't Too Long before the Young Snake pokemon Evolved for It's Mistress...and Thus. Arbok emerges From the Ground in front of Ash and his Friends Arbok:CHAR-ABOK! Wiz:Arbok made it's Legendary Debut. Boomstick:Arbok has Very Powerful Moves, and We Will talk About the Ones this Specific one has Been shown To Be able to Use, Starting off With Its Trademark Dig, Where it Hides Under the Ground and Comes out of Nowhere to Shock its foes, Bite to Chomp foes and Possibly deal the Flinching Condition, Wrap around its Foes to Constrict it With...Well Wrap, Melt shit With Its Powerful Acid attack. Wiz:It also Has Its Powerful Status Moves, Glare to Paralyze it's Foes, and Toxic to PAINFULLY Poison its Enemie's Poison Sting also Has a Chance to Poison too, but it's not as Strong as Toxic, Double Edge is One of its Most Powerful Moves, but it's Also a Double Edge Sword, as It Also hurts Arbok, Take Down is A Weaker move with Weaker Recoil, Tackle is a Weak Move, and A Stronger Version of it is Headbutt. Boomstick:However, Arbok doesn't Have that Good of a Stat total:438, Also it's Weaknesses Also Bite it in the Ass, Being weak to Ground and Psychic...but It does have three More Tricks up its Sleeve, Its Abilities, Intimidate, Which lowers Attack by two Stages, Shed Skin to Prevent Status Conditions after one Turn, and Unnerve, which Prevents Foes from Using Berries. Over all this Is One Mean Snake. Wobuffet Wobbuffet:WAAAAABBUFFET! Boomstick:Of All the Pokemon She has, Her Longest owned Pokemon...is her Sad, Strange, but Actually Useful Pokemon, Wobbuffet, Obtaining it after a So called "Trade" Jessie lost her Lickitung, The King of Eating, to Wobbuffet, the...Counter Pokemon. Wiz:And Counter it Does! Wobbuffet is a Odd, yet Powerful Pokemon, Ironically, It Might be Jessie's Strongest Pokemon due to Its Use in Competitive Play it is In OU, but this Wobbuffet has a Strange Movepool, as It only has... three Attacks. Boomstick:It has Counter, a Move that can Knock Back Whatever Physically Thrown at it, Mirror Coat is the Special Move Variation of this Attack...However, Wobbuffet is very Unique, Why? This Wobbuffet...KNOWS FUCKING BIDE. Wiz:Bide is a Insanely powerful Move in the Right Hands, and Wobbuffet is one of them, It doesn't Move for two Turns...and For turn three, It releases All the Pain it was Dealt back at DOUBLE the Damage, Wobbuffet is a Fantastic Pokemon, However, Jessie doesn't Seem to think so, She finds it Very Annoying up Until Kalos where She Tried to Release it due to it Being happy...when really she is his Family. Boomstick:*Sniff* Thats Beautiful!! Wobbuffet emerges From Jessie's pokemon and Knocks Team Rocket out of their Balloon. Seviper Boomstick:The Hoenn Region is home to Many Pokemon, and One of them is this...Arbok Impersonator, Seviper, the Viper Pokemon, Which Jessie Obtained by BEATING THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF!! DAYUM! Chuck Norris, Eat your Heart Out!! Wiz:Seviper is a Pretty Decent Pokemon, And is Her Strongest Hoenn Pokemon, having Exactly Four attacks, Shame it Hasn't Reappeared in Kalos, Stupid Giovanni, Anyway, Seviper has Four Attacks, Haze, Poison Tail, Wrap, and Bite. Boomstick:Haze is used as Either a Way to Escape, or As a Sneaking Attack, either Way it's A Useful Move for Jessie's Seviper, She Trained the Viper Pokemon Well, Wrap is well...Wrap, and Bite...is Do I Even NEED to Explain? Well Poison Tail will need Explaining, Its Seviper's Strongest Attack, And if she is With other Pokemon Like her Yanmega or Dustox, it Can Use Spinning Poison Sting, Haze Sonic Boom, and Poison Silver Wind, Seviper is One of The Most Dangerous Members of Jessie's Team. Jessie:Seviper, Use Haze! Seviper Uses Haze to Help Team Rocket Escape. Dustox Wiz:Jessie got Unlucky At times, But Sometimes That Unluckiness will Prove it's Actually Luck in Disguise, One of these Examples is Dustox, which Jessie REALLY Wanted to Be a Beautifly, but Eh, Whatcha Gonna Do? Boomstick:Surprise Surprise, Dustox was a Incredible Asset to Jessie's Team, Having Insane Amounts of Moves! String Shot to Slow enemies Down, Tackle to...Tackle, and Harden to Do a Penis Innuendo Joke; 3, Poison Sting to Hurt the Foe with Painful Barbs of Poison that Gets Stronger with Spinning Poison Sting, Psybeam to Blast Foes into Confusion, Whirlwind to Blow em Away, Stun Spore to Paralyze, and Gust to make a Freaking Twister to Knock foes Out! Wiz:However, Jessie doesn't Own Dustox anymore due to the Fact that She Released it, but For this Fight Team Rocket Has A Solution, And You all Will see What it Was. Yanmega Wiz:Jessie's Luck is Shown Right here with Her Yanmege, Evolved A Battle AFTER She "Caught" The Little Guy, she Sent him to Giovanni, Where he imformed them He Already had a Shipment, And Gave Yanma to Jessie, a Battle Later, Jessie's Yanma Learned Ancient Power...and If Your Yanma Knows that Attack...It Will Evolve into...Yanmega. Boomstick:Yanmega is an Incredibly Speedy Sweeper, Capable of Dominating Lone Grass Types with ease, Yanmega has tons Of Attacks, and Despite Not Returning after Sinnoh, It still showed Us It's Power. Wiz:It has Sonicboom, a 20HP Damager, Wing Attack, a Basic Flying Type Move, Quick Attack, Priority, Ancient Power However Can Raise ALL Of Yanmega's Stats if it Is in a Pinch, Steel wing can Lower Defense and Silver Wind is a Stab Version of AncientPower, Overall, Yanmega is YanMega Strong. Boomstick:D-Did you Just.. Wiz:I Did. Boomstick:...I'm Gonna Fucking Kill you. Gourgeist Wiz:Gourgeist, Jessie's Newest Addition, is a Very Odd Pokemon Indeed a Strange one..lets Head to Moves, Because Not Much is Known, Other Than it Spooked and Stalked them Before Capture. Boomstick:Alright, First up is the Vampiric Life-Draining Leech Seed, that Saps Away the Foes HP Each Turn, though it Doesn't Work on Grass types, NO SHIT. Shadow Ball is a Insanely Strong Ghost type Attack that can Lower Special Def. Frustration is one of Gourgeists Moves, but due to the Bond of Jessie and Gourgeist, to the Point that they Nearly Refused to Evolve. It will Be Ignored. Wiz:Dark Pulse is a Dark Type move that Has A Chance to Flinch, and Lastly Seed Bomb which just Chucks a Bomb Seed at It's Foes.. Boomstick:Gourgeist is a Defensive Pokemon and Has a Few Weaknesses, Fire, Dark, Ice, Flying, Ghost, Poison..Dayum...But then Few Should Still Fuck with Jessie's Tricky Treater. James Wiz:In the Past, Young James was a Lucky Boy, born to a Rich Family, He felt he Was Destined for Greatness, Until a Huge Exam in his School, Long story Short, he Flunked, however, Not as Bad as Jessie, he Got the second worst Grade in the School, but it Was Enough to Anger Jame's Parents, Who put him In Countless Lessons, Piano, Studying, Heck, Even when It Came to Food, James was still being taught. Boomstick:And It only Got worse Then, When His Parent's Forced James to Marry Jessebelle, a Jessie-Look-a-like, James Flipped and Freaked out, and Ran away From Home, hoping His Pet Growlithe Would forgive him, After this, It's Possible he Joined a Bike Gang, and After that...He and Jessie Met again As Members of Team Rocket, and Became the Team Rocket Trio Alongside Meowth. Wiz:James is the Pokemon Expert of The 2 Humans, He Doesn't Have a Pokedex, but Instead Flash Cards Containing Information of that Current Pokemon he's Encountering, he Is A lot Smarter than Many people Believe, He has More Information about Pokemon than Jessie or Even Meowth, but He does seem to get Cocky at Times, Though that Changes as He Loses More Pokemon in a Battle. Boomstick:James Is one Impressive Trainer too, Now for His Pokemon. James:"Surrender Now, Or Prepare to FIGHT!" Weezing Wiz:The First pokemon In James Arsenal is Weezing, The Literal Saddest Evolution in History...It went from Happy to Sad, But At least, it is A lot Stronger! Boomstick:That it Does, Weezing has a Powerful Levitation Ability, which Makes it Weak to Only 1 Type, Psychic, And Back that Up with Incredible Defensive and A Powerfulish Attack stat...and You Got yourself a Powerful Poison Type, Especially with It's Deverse Movepool! (WIP) Victreebell Cacnea Carnavine Yanmask Inkay Stats Comparison Jessie Arbok:438 Wobbuffet:405 Seviper:458 Dustox:385 Yanmega:515 Gourgeist:494 James Weezing:490 Victreebel:490 Cacnea:335 Carnavine:454 Yamask:303 Inkay:288 Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles